Future World
by ANItiger13
Summary: The Ellimist sends the Animorphs to a future where they've won and are famous.
1. The Ellimist's Proposal

**A/N: Hi, everybody! This is where you say, "Hi, ****doctor**** Nick!" Well, I'd prefer, "Hi, ****ANItiger****!", but, whatever floats your boat. So, this story will be my primary focus for awhile, so don't get your hopes up for another ****Family Twists**** or ****Recombinant Project**** or ****Before**** chapter, ****cuz**** you aren't ****getting'one****. Also, sorry I've been gone so long. I've been working on my movies and I kind of sagged off…But, I've had this idea for months, so I'm happy I decided to write it. Basically, considering I hated it and almost cried (ALMOST peoples!), the last book never happened in this story and the Anis had a great future. This should be funny and ****kinda**** cool, maybe even a little romantic. We'll see. **

**So, here it is. ****Future World****Chappie**** Uno.**

**ANItiger**** (P.S. If I invade the story, it will look like this (AN****. Got it? Good.)**

**FUTURE WORLD**

**CHAPTER ONE**

My name is Marco. God, how many times have I said that? So I don't have to say the entire thing again, I'll go ahead and give you the fastest explaination I can. Big breath and…

I'm Marco, I'm an Animorph. The word means "animal morpher" and I made it up. My best bud, Jake, is the leader. His cuz, Rachel, is the butt-kicking warrior princess. Her best friend, Cassie, is the animal expert or,as I like to call her, the tree-hugger and/or Mother Earth. Then there is the two outcasts of our group, Tobias, the hawk _nothlit_, and Ax, the Andalite, son and brother (respectively) of the Andalite who gave us the morphing power, Prince Elfangor. The aformentioned Andalite gave us the aformentioned morphing power to fight the HUGE empire that is the Yeerks, parasitic slugs that crawl into your brain through your ear and take over your mind and body and have taken my mom and Jake's brother, Tom. So, the Animorphs, five human(-ish. Tobias is a hawk, but was human) and one Andalite teenager(s). Nice choice Sir Prince.

That was the _fastest_ explaination.

So, I'm gonna get to todays story, how does that sound? Alright, here we go.

It all started on a normal…semi-normal…kind of normal…who am I kidding? It all started on a not-at-all normal day. The six of us were sitting in the barn,l very, very bored. I was lying on a bale on hay, Cassie was doing something with the animals, Jake was leaning against the wall, his head back and his eyes closed, Rachel was blowing her hair out of her face boredly, and I don't know what Tobias was doing. Oh, and Ax was kind of staring into space.

"Jake," Rachel said, breaking the annoying silence, "what exactly are we doing here?"

"I don't know." Jake replied, "I said I was coming over here to hang with Cassie, then Marco called, I told him what I was doing and he decided to come over, too. You were flying with Tobias and saw us walking over to Cassie's and then called Ax and you all came. At first, I was just coming, then you all tagged along."

"So you're saying," Rachel started, "That I'm here because you and Marco came over here, and there is actually no meeting."

"Nope," I said, "We're all here because we mistook him for wanting to have a meeting, when all he wanted to do was make-out with Cassie!" Obviously, I was annoyed.

"Well, not necessarily make-out with her! Just do…stuff…" Jake kind of stammered, embarrased and blushing.

((And that stuff would be?)) Tobias asked, actually sounding amused.

"Making-out…" Jake muttered,as quietly as he could, but Tobias still heard it and broadcasted it to us. We burst out laughing at this very unamusing thing that was only funny because of how freaking bored we are. So there we were, all laughing, except for Jake, who was too embarrased, and Cassie, who was pretending not to listen.

After like ten minutes (yeah, I know) we stopped laughing and Rachel said, "So, I'll be leaving now. Jake, Cassie, have fun."

"Yeah, I'm out, too." I said.

((And me.)) Tobias agreed.

((I will go with you, Tobias.)) Ax said, speaking for once.

"Uh," Cassie said. "I don't think you guys will be going anywhere."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Look at the animals." Cassie stated, simply. I did, and what I saw brought down my newly happy mood. Fast.

The animals weren't moving.

"Oh, crap."

**(AN****:I**** would leave it as a cliff-hanger here, but I like this story.)**

There was a flash of light. Then, whiteness. Of course, I knew what was going on.

(("Ellimist")) All of us said/thought at the same time.

You know me well, Animorphs. The Ellimist's booming voice reverberated througout the whitness.

"Yeah, okay, whatever, just get it over with." Rachel said, hastily.

Ah, young, Rachel, so bold.

"Ellimist, just tell us whatever mission you have for us." Jake stated, irritated.

((Along with the ultimatum you will call a decision.)) Ax said, bitterly. He's not exactly in favor of the Ellimist. In fact, I'm pretty sure we all aren't.

Young Aximili. So much you do not understand. There are times when the choice I give you, isn't a choice. The Ellimist, um, explained.

"That doesn't make any sense." Cassie said. "How about you just tell us what we have to do?" Ooh, someone's a little testy, and it's not Rachel.

I can assure you, Animorphs, this will be a mission you can enjoy.

"I don't particularly enjoy running and screaming." I said, making my famous "running screaming" statement.

You will not be, Marco. In fact, this mission does not involve the Yeerks at all.

((Then, what is it about? If not Yeerks, then, what?)) Tobias wondered.

I will be sending you to the future, as I have before. Only, this time, you've won. The Earth is free, along with its people. You are all famous. You have books and a TV show. So many dedications, including an animal reserve built on the construction site, including every animal you've morphed, and more. I am _sure_ you will like it.

"Guys, c'mere." Jake said. We all kind of did a football huddle. "What do you guys think? Go or no?"

"It's a chance to see a world where we've won. I say go." Cassie stated.

((I agree with Cassie.)) Tobias.

"Me, too." Rachel

My turn. I knew my answer already. "Did you here the Ellimist? We're famous! Of course I say yes!"

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter," Jake began, "but, I say yes, too."

Ax, of course, said the following, ((I will follow Prince Jake.))

"Alright," Jake said. We broke the huddle and turned to the Ellimist. "Ellimist, take us to the future."

Very well.

There was another flash of light and the whiteness was suddenly gone.

**A/N: So, there you go. I typed this from a condo 6 mi. from Disney World, just so ****ya**** know. Well, hope you liked it. ****Review.**** Next chapter takes place in the future. ****Woooo****! Also, read my other 2 stories if you haven't yet.**

**ANItiger**** (word count: 1,177)**


	2. Freedom Park and TV

**A/N: Hello, sorry it's taken me a while. I'm here now so, APPLAUD FREELY! What? No one? (Sobbing) No one likes me! Okay, I'm done. So, here's the next chappie of ****FUTURE WORLD!**

**By the way, if I didn't mention it in the last chapter, I don't own this stuff, though it would be swizzle. Oh, and, check out The Animorphs Forum/Richard's Animorphs Forum if you haven't already. Check out the E-books and Audiobooks (in which I shall play Ax, as soon as I…uh, read the Message thread, you'll find out why I can't get my lines up for a while). **

**Read on, **

**Tigger (hehe, they're a wonderful thing!)**

**FUTURE WORLD**

**CHAPTER 2**

Hey, I'm back. Marco. So, the Ellimist (a.k.a. Bringer of Major Frustration!) sent us to the future to see ourselves famous and successful and all that stuff. I, or we, have one problem at the moment. A problem that frightened each of us, except for one. You'll be able to guess in a second.

We appeared in front of a mall.

All of us looked each other in turn. Me to Jake, Jake to Cassie, Cassie to Tobias (who was human, by the way) and then Tobias to Ax. A very Andalite Ax.

"Ax!" Jake yelled, "What are you doing?! Morph!"

((I do not think that it is necessary Prince Jake. Look around.)) Ax replied.

Jake did, with the rest of us following the suit. Everywhere there were thousands of different species of aliens. Andalites, Hork-Bajir, Iskroot even! There were so many! It was, to us, probably one of the most amazing sights ever. To everyone else there it was probably one of the most _frightening_ sights ever.

"Oh my god," Cassie whispered, crying almost. "This is amazing!" I had to agree with her, and I guess an extremely smiley Jake did as well, as he reached out to hold her hand. Normally, I would've made some kind of extremely obnoxious joke, but this was to…shocking, to say the least.

"Guys," Tobias said, breaking us from our reverie, "I don't think we were meant to land here to shop."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Look at the name of the mall." Tobias pointed-out a sign.

Rachel shrieked in a very un-Rachel way.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel yelled. She ran over to the sign that said "Rachel Berenson-Fangor Mall." So basically, Rachel's excited and we're all deaf. "There's a mall named after ME! How cool is that?!"

"Pretty cool." Cassie muttered, rolling her eyes. "Rach, is that the only thing you noticed about the sign?"

"What else is there to notice?"

I was kind of wondering what Cassie was talking about as well. What else about the sign is so interesting that we should have spotted it by now?

"Rachel, look at your last name." Cassie told her, exasperated (yeah, already).

Rachel did so. Her eyes widened and she looked at Tobias, so she must have gotten it. I still hadn't gotten it.

"What?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Rachel's last name is hyphenated." Jake said.

"And that means?" I'm an idiot, I know.

"It means I'm married, smart one!" Rachel yelled.

"To who?" I know. All those times I made jokes about it, and I didn't get it.

Rachel walked over, grabbed my head and then turned it towards Tobias.

"Ah. Right. Of course, it's Birdboy. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Apparently nothing." Rachel said, trying to get a banter started. I opened my mouth, ready to keep it going.

"Hey," Jake said. "This is not the moment. Right now, we should look around. Figure out what's going on. And then figure out where we're supposed to be staying, if anywhere."

"Yessir!" I yelled, saluting. Stupid, but, old jokes die hard.

After my (as hard as it is to admit) stupidity, we turned around and started walking. Exciting, huh? Well, the next thing we saw was more of a shock than the mall. Eventually, we had to come across the infamous, abandoned construction site. Well, at least, that's what it was however many years ago.

Today, whatever year it was **(A/N: For the record, you guys won't find out how long in the future it is for a while)** the construction site was now **(A/N: Is that an oxymoron?)** a huge, like, outdoor museum/zoo. I was cool.

"Whoa," we all said. Well, except for Ax, who actually thoughtspoke ((Intriguing.)) He's so Andalite.

"Jake," Cassie started. "Do you think we should go see what that is?"

"I don't know," Jake replied. "What do you guys think?"

There was a mix the replies "yes" and "sure", so we went. I gotta say, it was EXTREMELY cool.

We walked over to the main entrance, where a big sign that said "Freedom Park: Honoring the Animorphs." Honestly, it was kind of a dumb name, but still, very flattering and kind of fitting. So, anyway, we walked in and encountered one of the coolest things ever (yes, I realize I've been saying a lot of things are cool, but this is so freakin' high up there).

This cool thing I mentioned was a huge statue of the six of us. Jake, of course was standing right in the middle, looking incredibly serious at something straight in front of him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was taller than all of us, making it an extremely realistic statue. Next to him, on the right, was Cassie. She was standing at an angle, sort of facing Jake, and had her left hand on his shoulder and her right hanging by her side. She was facing whatever the heck Jake was. On the right of her was Ax, who was standing and looking straight forward at the same mysterious thing and had his tail poised and ready for combat. On the left of Jake was me. I had my arms crossed over my chest and was standing at the same angle of Cassie. Even though it was a statue, you could see this kind of happy, smug look on my face. Rachel was right next to me, and facing me with her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face. Tobias was on her shoulder, looking straight ahead as well.

We were all mesmerized by the freaking thing. It was weird, to see a statue of ourselves. Cassie walked over to the statue and read the little plague on the base.

"Here we honor the Animorphs, the band of young teens who saved the world from a frightening, silent threat. Fighting alone in what we call the 'Invisible Invasion', these five people and one Andalite are idolized by us all as the saviors of our worlds and our lives. Built on site where these warriors gained their powers, this is our place to honor and thank the six youths who lost their childhoods to save our freedom."

"Wow," I said. "'This is our place to honor and thank the six youths that lost their childhood.' Not a downer at all."

"This is kind of strange." Tobias said. "What's with all the animals?"

"I think this may be a zoo and a park," Cassie said.

We decided to attempt to confirm this and walked over to another statue. The statue had a hawk on the base with a sign under it that said 'Tobias.'

"Oh," I said. "It's like a zoo of our morphs." I guess my perceptiveness had finally caught up with me in the time stream thing or whatever. I'm glad, that whole "Rachel's last name" thing was kind of embarrassing.

Suddenly, the statue changed. It was as if the statue was morphing. Slowly, the red-tailed hawk changed into a human boy. The human boy we know as Tobias.

"Whoa," Tobias said.

((I suppose that humans have gained some alien technology.)) Ax began to explain. ((There is no way that a human scientist could have figured out how to that so flawlessly.))

"You know," Rachel said, speaking for the first time in about 15 minutes. I was kind of enjoying her no talking thing actually. "It's really nice to hear your thoughts on our intelligence Ax."

I turned my head and, as discretely as I could, coughed "PMS". Considering it's me, discretely means loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"Marco," Rachel said, shaking her head, "You'd have been dead by now."

"Good luck with her, Tobias" I said, leaning forward to speak to him around Rachel. Tobias just rolled his eyes.

Anyway, we went around through the entire park, looking around at the different things that they had at each of our exhibits. All the different animals and random pictures and stories, which after reading and looking at each of them, I gained like two years worth of insult material for the four other humans with me. So anyway, after like, three hours, maybe more, we left with a new problem.

"So, where are we going to stay?" I asked Jake.

"That _is_ a problem." Jake answered. "What do you guys think, hotel?"

((That probably would not work.)) Ax said.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

((You need money for a hotel, don't you?))

"Ax is right." Jake agreed. "We don't have any money." Jake, as if to prove his point, stuck his hands in his pockets and turned them out. A little card fell out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Cassie asked Jake as he picked up the card.

"It's a key card to the penthouse suite at the Pollock hotel."

"Where's that?" Tobias asked.

"Right over there," Jake said, pointing to a building near the mall.

"Okay," I said, "Why don't we go then? My feet are killing me. That park is huge."

* * *

We arrived at our room in the Pollock in about 15 minutes. The person at the counter didn't even ask why five kids and an Andalite had the best room in the place.

Anyway, we walked into the room and were marveled by the size of it. There were three bedrooms and, after discovering that Tobias didn't have the two-hour limit any more (like five minutes after the time ran out Tobias remembered and tried it and, ta-da! He doesn't have the time-limit any more. The reason I didn't explain it anymore was because the moment ended in a little make-out session between Xena and the lovebird. Ew.), he decided he wanted to be human for the time being (a little weird, but no doubt because of Rachel's little "reward" to him) so he got a room. Two of the rooms had two beds and one had one, so what we did was the following:

Jake and me in one room, Rachel and Cassie in another and, because of the lack of necessity Ax has for a bed, Tobias got a room to himself. Lucky duck, or, hawk.

So after everything was decided, I crashed my lazy butt on the couch and turned on the plasma screen TV. Jake sat next to me.

"Of course," Rachel said, sitting down on the smaller couch next to Tobias. "The first thing you guys do is sit on the couch to watch TV. Typical male behavior." The three of us laughed.

"Rachel," I said in a patronizing voice. "Aren't we grumpy today? I mean more so than usual."

Rachel opened her mouth to continue the banter, but Cassie said, "Hey, let's not start. Why don't e try to be normal?" She sat down next to Jake, who, deciding to take her advice on the whole normal thing, smiled at her and put his arm around her. Gag.

I did my "discrete" cough thing again, but this time coughed "whipped", just for Jake, who used the hand that wasn't on the other side of Cassie to whack me on the head. I would've continued my make fun of couple mood if I hadn't seen the following commercial from the TV:

_Darkness._

"_**TONIGHT" A booming voice said.**_

_There was a flash of five faces across the screen. A boy with brown hair, a girl with blond hair, a boy with messed up blond hair, a black girl with short hair, and a boy with dark hair and skin._

"_**Their lives, will change…"**_

_The night sky is shown and there is a brilliant blue light. The scene changes to a blue cube and a hand reaching for it._

"…_**Forever."**_

_There is a scene that shows five kids walking in a construction site. _

"_**Sometimes I think about that one, last moment when we were still just normal kids. It's like it was a million years ago, like it was some totally different group of kids."**_

_The screen flashed and the words __**"ANIMORPHS. Two-night series premiere begins NEXT."**__ Were both said and put on the screen. The scene faded and went black._

As soon as the commercial ended, the episode of "The Simpsons "that was on came back on, but we were too shocked to pay attention.

"A TV show?" Rachel asked, the first of us to speak.

"I guess." I said. I turned to Jake. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "7:55."

"Five minutes, "I said, breathing out. "We watching it?"

"Oh yeah."

**A/N: That was like the longest freaking chapter I've written out of all my stories. Man. They normally take me like an hour and a half to two hours, but that took me like six or seven. Um, the next chapter will take me a while to write cuz I'll be writing the episode of the TV show. So, review or I shall never update! That's not true, but I'd still like you to review. Please?**


	3. Episode 1, Pt 1

**A/N: Get ready for my version of the Animorphs TV show. The show is supposed to be an hour (if it's not, whatever) and this will basically be a transcript, with interruptions during the commercial. The Animorphs are gonna have fun. Oh, and if you haven't figured it out, I'm pretty sure that the show is on FOX, but that may change. So, check this out.**

**ANItiger**

**FUTURE WORLD**

**Chapter Three**

We continued to watch the episode of "The Simpsons" **(A/N: I love The Simpsons.) **until it was finally over five minutes later. We were all nervous to watch this show, but we had to be ready.

"You guys ready?" Jake asked. We all nodded, severely scared.

From the TV: _And now, the two-night premiere of 'ANIMORPHS'. _

"Here we go." I said, breathing out.

**(A/N: Okay, the transcript will be underlined and the speech will be bolded. Oh, and I made up the names of the actors.)**

The screen fades in to the outside of a mall. 

**JAKE (V.O.): My name is Jake. Obviously, that's my first name. I can't tell you my last name. It's too dangerous. The controllers are everywhere. Everywhere. If the knew my full name, then they could find me and my friends and then…well, let's just say I don't want them to find me. What they do to people who resist them, and even people who don't, is too horrible to think about.**

The scene cuts to a video game inside an arcade. 

**JAKE (v.o.): I can't tell you where I live either. You just have to trust me that it's a real place, a real town. It may even be your town. **

The scene cuts to show a tall, brown-haired boy focusing on the videogame. 

**JAKE (V.O.): That's me when I used to be normal. It was a Friday night. And I was hanging at the mall with my best friend, Marco. **

The shot pans out to show a shorter boy with long hair and darkish skin. 

**JAKE (V.O.): That's him. We used to do this a lot, play videogames, I mean. Used to. When we were normal. **

The shot goes back to the videogame. There are two characters fighting off random monsters. 

**MARCO: Okay, we made it out of the Nether Fjord. Just remember, Jake to look out for the—**

The shot cuts back to the game screen. A big hand swipes at the two characters and the screen goes black. The words "GAME OVER" move across the screen.

**MARCO: Sleeze Troll. Why do you always do that? It doesn't matter how many times you play this game.**

**JAKE: (laughs) Maybe I just feel like ending the game before I start winning and **_**you **_**start crying. **

**MARCO: Right like you could ever beat **_**me**_

The shot suddenly cuts to a boy standing kind of far away. He has messy blond hair. He suddenly notices Jake and Marco.

**BOY: Hey, Jake!**

Cut back to Jake and Marco. Marco rolls his eyes. 

**MARCO: (whispers) Oh, look, it's the Mega Dweeb.**

**JAKE: (shoves Marco lightly) Marco. (looks back over at the "Mega Dweeb". Hey, Tobias. (V.O.) Tobias is kind of a dorky kid from school. Marco, obviously, doesn't like him much. A lot of people don't actually. He gets picked on a lot. Actually, I met him when his head was in a toilet. Of course, two guys were holding him in there while they flushed. I told them off and since then, he figured I was his friend. **

Tobias makes his way towards Jake and Marco. 

**TOBIAS: So, are you guys heading home? **

**JAKE: Yeah. Out of quarters. **

**TOBIAS: Oh. So, could I, like, walk with you guys?**

**MARCO: N-**

Jake shoves him. 

**JAKE: Why not?**

The scene changes to show Jake, Marco and Tobias walking towards the exit, where two girls (Rachel and Cassie) were standing. The shot focuses on them for a second. 

**JAKE: That would be Rachel and Cassie. Rachel's kind of, uh, well, very pretty, but she's my cousin, so I don't think about her that way. Cassie on the other hand…I guess I kind of like her. As in "don't know what to say around her, sweat in weird places" **_**like.**_** But, that was probably a bit much information. **

The girls turns at the boys and wave. 

**JAKE: You guys going home? You shouldn't go through the construction site by yourselves. You know, being girls in all. **(Jake gets a sort of freaked look on his face, he made a mistake, Marco looks at Jake like he's an idiot.) **(V.O.): That was a mistake. Rachel looks like 'Little Miss Teen Model' or whatever, but thinks she's Storm from X-Men.**

**RACHEL: Oh, and are you going to protect us, you big, strong ma-a-a-n? **(cut to Jake, who has a scared look on his face.) **You think we're helpless just—**

**CASSIE: Rachel? I'd kind of like it if they walked with us. You might not be scared, but I guess I am. **

**RACHEL: (still mad) Fine. **

Rachel walks out. Marco, who's laughing at Jake, follows her. Tobias goes too. Jake breathes out and smiles at Cassie, cut to Cassie, who smiles back. The scene changes to a construction site. The group walks in. 

**CASSIE: Hopefully, we don't get caught.**

**MARCO: How the heck would we get caught? Who the heck is gonna walk through here?**

**JAKE: That rumored axe murderer? **

**CASSIE: Either way, I'll be dead. **

**MARCO: If there's a freaking AXE MURDERER, we'll all be dead. But, are parents could still ground our pieces. **

**RACHEL: That was a horrible joke.**

**JAKE (V.O.): Sometimes I think about that one, last moment when we were still just normal kids. Cassie **(the scene cuts to Cassie smiling, the camera in slow motion.) **worrying about getting caught. Marco **(cuts to Marco laughing in slow motion) **making bad jokes. Rachel **(cuts to Rachel, shaking her head, but smiling slightly) **commenting on how bad said bad jokes are. Tobias **(Cuts to Tobias, looking at the sky.) **spacing out, looking at the stars. Me **(cuts to Jake laughing) **laughing at the ridiculousness of my friends. It's like it was a million years ago, like it was some totally different group of kids. The scariest thing for me back then was telling my big brother, Tom, that I hadn't mad e the basketball team that he had been the huge star of. Things were about to get **_**a lot**_** scarier. **

Cut to: Tobias looking up at the sky. His expression changes as if he saw something weird in the sky and he stops walking. The camera speeds up once again as he points to the sky.

**TOBIAS: Look. **

The others all turn around.

**JAKE: What?**

**TOBIAS: Just, look. **

The others all look up in unison. The shot cuts to the sky. There is a strange, otherworldly blue light among the stars. 

**MARCO: Whoa.**

**RACHEL: What is it?**

**TOBIAS: I…don't know.**

Jake and Tobias look at each other.

**JAKE (V.O.): As soon as I looked at Tobias, I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. Neither of us wanted to say it. We knew if we said anything, Marco and Rachel would laugh. Of course, that still left Cassie…**

Cut to Cassie.

**CASSIE: It's a flying-saucer!**

Fade out. 

_**Opening Theme **_**(A/N: Not really opening, but, whatever.): **

_Cool, fast music is playing. There is a series of shots of different animals, then of certain scenes (The space ship landing, Elfangor standing out it, a hand reaching out for the cube…). Another series of animals (some of Jake's morphs) that eventually stops on a shot of a dog running at the screen, that slowly turns into a tiger, then into a human. The human looks straight at the screen with a serious expression. SUPER: Zac Aaron. Another series of shots (Rachel's morphs) and stops on an elephant charging at the screen that slowly shrinks into a bear and then into a human girl. The girl flips her blond hair and stairs at the camera, fiercely. SUPER: Cameron Brooks. Another series of shots (Tobias' morphs _**(A/N: That'll take long : ) )**_that stops on a cat, that leaps and changes into a hawk, then into a human boy. SUPER: Cain Rudolph. The boy turns back into a hawk and flies at the screen. It becomes an osprey as the screen flashes through Cassie's morphs. There is a dolphin splashing through water, that becomes grass as the dolphin becomes a wolf, which in turn becomes a black human girl. She looks at the camera. SUPER: Leigh Rory. There is another flash of morphs as Marco's turn comes up. An osprey flies at the screen, becoming a gorilla, that jumps and lands as a human boy. SUPER: Eddie Cabrera _**(A/N: I was trying to get the names close, and I just figured I'd use the same last name, just to make sure you noticed.) **_There is one last flash of each of the characters, then a hawk flies into the screen, and the word "ANIMORPHS" appears_

**COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

Whoa. That was interesting.

"Um…" Tobias said. "Why am I introduced as the 'dorky kid from school whom you met with his head in the toilet'?"

"Well," Jake said. "You are. Were. Whatever."

"This is weird." Cassie said.

"Yeah." Rachel said. "Does that girl look anything like me?"

"I don't think my actor looks like me." I said.

"Is this a valid criticism?" Jake asked.

"No." Rachel and I said at the same time.

"I like hearing Jake's thoughts." I said. "'Cassie on the other hand…'" I said, beginning to quote the TV show. Jake hit me in the back of the head.

((I am going to enjoy seeing your missions before you rescued me.)) Ax commented.

The show came back on.

**A/N: Okay, I decided that I'm writing the transcript separately and then copying and pasting them into a new document and writing in other stuff. If you want me to, I'll post the transcript as a separate fanfic with some other episodes too. Also, I'm gonna try and come up eith the lyrics to the theme song and put them somewhere. So, tell me how you feel about that and REVIEW!!! Oh, and tell me how many of you who hadn't been there went to The Animorphs Forum/RAF.**


	4. To the Internet! The Pics

**A/N: READ PLEASE!**

**Hey, guys, I meant to get back to this fic a long time ago, but I never did. For the sake of getting this fic moving, I'm going to skip the rest of the transcript. I will eventually post a fic with the transcripts, but I need to get moving on this fic, so…**

**FUTURE WORLD**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The first episode ended.

We sat staring at the TV.

The end of the episode was Jake finding out where the Yeerk Pool was, and then us deciding to go down there.

I'm not going to lie…having a show about you…is…AWESOME! Man, I am so funny. I could not stop laughing at my jokes. Even if the others could…But seriously, I don't know how everyone else felt, but I thought…

"That was awesome!" I yelled out at them. "Man, how funny am I?"

"Still not very," Rachel shot at me.

"I'm ignoring that," I said back.

"It was…" Cassie started. "Interesting."

"Very," Jake agreed.

"Man," Tobias said. "I am a dweeb."

"You _were_," Rachel comforted. "Not anymore." She kissed his cheek. I gagged. Rachel got up and hit me.

"Pfft, that didn't hurt," I lied. Rachel pulled her hand back again. "No! No, it did! It hurt!"

"That's what I thought," She said, going back to sit with Tobias.

"Well, guys," Jake started. "What do we do now? Obviously there's a lot about us in this time we don't know."

((If there is this nice of a TV in the rooms, there should be a computer somewhere, right?)) Ax questioned.

I smiled once I got what Ax was trying to say.

"To the internet!"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

There was a computer in this lounge-type place in the hotel…Man, this place is nice! And computers are so fast now…It's almost scary. Jake and I were having a lot of fun just closing and opening the internet.

"Man, it's so fast!" Jake commented.

"I know," I agreed.

"I'm guessing the Andalites made it much faster," Ax said, in his human morph because he noticed the restaurant on the way to the lounge.

"Whatever, it's awesome," I said.

"Guys, we understand you're having fun, but could you please stop opening and closing it?" Cassie ordered politely.

"Sorry, Cassie," Jake said, opening the internet again. The homepage came up as Google search. Jake typed "Animorphs" into it and 'enter'.

Let's just say, there were _a lot_ of links.

"Whoa," All of us (except Ax, who was eating his orange) said at the same time.

"Hey, click on images." Rachel said almost immediately after.

"Why? Don't you want to read anything about us first?" Cassie asked her.

"No," Rachel said. "I want to see what we look like at like 20-something."

Jake gave in and clicked on the images page. The first image that came up was this cool looking logo thing. The next was a guy standing by a car with a gorilla on it.

"Dude, that's me!" I said. "Click on it!"

Jake clicked on the picture. First thing I actually looked at was the car. Wow. It looked awesome. It had this cool looking "A" on the wheels and a gorilla that looks as if it was about to attack something on the side.

Then I looked at me. I very much enjoyed what I saw. I obviously grew a little (not too much, but you could tell I was taller) and I had long-ish hair. I was smiling and pointing to the gorilla.

"That can't be Marco," Rachel said, looking kind of amazed.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"He's…" She paused. "Hot."

I smiled. I knew she'd realize it. "What do you think Cassie?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, but said, "You will be." I smiled.

"Awesome."

Jake shook his head, then went back to the pictures. The next one was him. It was a very professional-ish picture. He had hair that was almost the same, but differently styled, I guess. You couldn't tell if he was taller or not because he was sitting down on a log. It was an outside picture. He was looking at the camera and had a slightly serious, slightly happy look on his face. The weirdest thing: he had facial hair. Well, kind a 5 O'clock shadow thing. Stubble, but still…hair on his face.

"Does he have hair on his face?" Tobias asked.

"Uh, yeah," I replied.

"That's weird," Rachel commented.

"Thanks guys," Jake said. "What do you think?" He asked Cassie.

"Um…" Cassie said. "You're…um…Wow."

"Wow?" Jake asked with a smug, satisfied look on his face.

"Wow." Cassie repeated.

Jake turned back to the computer. "Awesome." He went back to the pictures and clicked on the next one. It was of Tobias and Rachel.

They were dressed really nice. Tobias was taller and tougher looking. He had shorter hair and definitely looked older. Rachel was…so hot. Her hair seemed darker and she was (unfortunately) a little taller. She was dressed in a black dress and Tobias definitely looked as if Rachel dressed him.

"Whoa," the two said at the same time. Now, I was pretty confident Tobias was commenting on Rachel, but I wasn't so sure who Rachel – "You look great." They said to each other at the same time. That clears that up.

"Rachel looks smokin'!" I yelled. Rachel looked at me. "I mean you look very pretty. Classy." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's see what Cassie looks like," Rachel said. "And if her fashion sense improved at all."

Jake went back and found a picture of Cassie. It looked to be at the same place Rachel and Tobias were in there picture. Her hair was a little bit longer and she was wearing a dress. Seriously. And she looked hot. Not just pretty, like I would normally consider her, but H-O-T, hot.

"Man…" I heard Jake say.

I laughed. "You by any chance like what you see, Jake?"

"Well," He started. "Yes. Very much."

"Okay, well, we're all hot," I said. "Now, let's look at the info."

**A/N: YAY! Finished it! This was going to be longer, but I decided I leave it here and write the rest later. So, review please! **


	5. Address

**A/N: Whoa! I'm updating. **

**I'm just going to insert a disclaimer...Me no own. :)**

**Chapter 5**

Jake clicked away from the pictures and went into the normal Google Web Search. There were a lot of links, as I said before. We clicked on the first one, which was about Cassie.

"What does it say?" Cassie asked, obviously intrigued with her own life.

"Well," Jake said, reading the article. "It basically says, you wrote a book and started the 'ASMY Foundation.'"

"ASMY," I asked. "What does that stand for?

"It stands for..." Jake paused as he searched for the full name. "Animorphs Stop More than Yeerks. Which I guess means we're stopping environmental disasters other than the yeerks destroying the world."

"Ah, I see," I said. Then, turning to Cassie, I said, "Very lame name. Very lame."

"Thanks," Cassie said.

Jake then clicked away from that link and went to the next one. This one was about me. I pushed Jake out of the chair onto the floor.

"OW, Marco!" He yelled in pain.

"Shake it off, man," I told him. "I need to read about myself."

I read the article for a while. It basically said I was amazing. Well, actually it was praising me for my TV show that I'm on, apparently. Which is just totally awesome. At the bottom of the page, after the article, there was an address.

"Hey," I yelled. "There's an address here guys!"

"So?" Rachel asked.

"So, maybe we could meet ourselves in person and ask for all this information there."

"Meet ourselves? Are you crazy?" Tobias asked.

"Of course he is," Rachel insulted. "It's a ridiculous idea."

"Wait, guys," Cassie said, stopping everyone from yelling at me. "Maybe it's not a horrible idea."

"What are you talking about Cassie?" Jake asked. "There's no way we can go meet ourselves."

"Well, maybe we can." Cassie said, defiantly. She then turned to Ax. "Do you think we could do it without screwing everything up."

"Um," Ax hesitated to think. "Well, I'm not sure it would do much damage. The Ellimist sent us here, so he will most likely fix anything we mess up."

"C'mon, guys," I pleaded. "Let's go meet them!"

The others all looked at each other, and then Jake. Then, Jake nodded.

We were going to meet ourselves.

**Done!**


	6. Surprise

**Chapter 6**

After writing down the address, we decided it would be smart for not all of us to fly there, considering none of us had any idea where it was and we couldn't exactly hold any directions in our talons. So, we had two of us take a cab and the others fly. The people in the cab were going to be those that would have to go to the door and talk to us, so no one exactly wanted to do it. And the way we decided was, of course, drawing straws. Whoever had the shortest straw had to go, but also pick the other person they wanted to come with them.

Guess who drew the short straw?

Me, of course.

"Alright, Shorty," Rachel said, not only insulting me, but technically being accurate, considering the length of my straw. "Who do you pick?"

"Why? Do you want me to choose you?" I asked her.

"Normally, I would say no," She said. "But considering we may get to meet ourselves in from the future, I'm fine with the torture of being with you in a confined place."

"Well, considering how flattering that comment was, I choose Cassie."

"Why me?" Cassie inquired.

"You were the only who thought meeting us was a good idea." I answered. "Therefore, you're stuck with me."

"Sorry, Cassie," Rachel said in a pitying voice.

And then, Cassie and I got in a cab. This, considering Cassie and I don't have much to talk about, was a very awkward ride.

"So, you nervous?" She'd ask.

"I guess," I'd reply.

And then the conversation ended. And that's pretty much how the next half hour went. It was filled with little mini conversations that lasted all of two seconds most of the time.

Finally, the cab driver turned around and said, "25.50." Cassie handed him the money, and I got out of the car. I looked up, awestruck.

The house "we" lived in was huge. There was a basketball court visible from the side of the road. I'm sure there was a pool. A barn could be seen off in the distance. The house was right outside a huge forest. The house was pretty much a mansion.

"Whoa," I exclaimed. It was the only intelligent word I could use to describe the house.

"It's amazing." Cassie said, also staring in awe at everything.

After a few minutes of marveling our future home, Cassie said, "Well, I guess we should do this now.

"Uh, yeah," I said, not really wanting to, even though this was my idea.

We walked up the driveway to the porch, then up the stairs to the door. Once we reached it, Cassie looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath, and then rang the doorbell, which roared like a tiger.

"Cool," I said. Cassie giggled at it.

She stopped giggling, of course, when the doorknob turned. The door opened to reveal future me, who was, for some reason, not wearing a shirt.

We stared. He stared. We were nervous. He was surprised and confused.

Finally, he spoke.

"Jake!"


End file.
